dime América
by fenixdelviento
Summary: Hey América ¿No hay veces que sientes que todo está mal? Siempre te critican por todo lo que haces, por todo lo que intentas hacer y no has hecho aun ¿Cómo es que no te das por vencido?


advertencia: hetalia no me pertenece solo la historia, si así lo fuera el Iggy hace harto tiempo que ya estaría vestido de enfermera junto a un Alfred con orejas de oso 3

_Hey América ¿No hay veces que sientes que todo está mal? Siempre te critican por todo lo que haces, por todo lo que intentas hacer y no has hecho aun ¿Cómo es que no te das por vencido? América dime como no te das por vencido, ese espíritu tuyo es como un ave que vuela libre por los cielos, tu alma que se ve reflejada en esos ojos inmensos tuyos._

_Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi, no eras más que una criatura inocente sola en ese gran campo pero tu cuando me viste no corriste es más me sonreías como si supieras que eso me alegraría el alma, y no te equivocaste tu sonrisa es lo único que me hace inmensamente feliz._

_Te crie lo mejor que pude, pero te abandonaba cada vez que se me presentaba un trabajo, te dejaba, te dejaba solo con tus lagrimas, yo sabía cuánto te lastimaba eras solo un niño pero era cobarde no era capaz de luchar por ti ¿Cómo era posible que me recibieras con una sonrisa sabiendo que te volvería a dejar?_

_Sabes me esperaba tu independencia, nunca te comprendí lo suficiente, no te escuchaba como debía y por sobre todo no sabía como devolver todo el cariño que tú me profesabas con una sonrisa, nunca fui el buen hermano que te merecías y cuando llego el momento de nuestra separación bajo esa noche de lluvia lo comprendí, comprendí que me merecía todo esto, merecía que tú me dejaras solo no podía seguí siendo un egoísta que impidiera tu vuelo. Pues tú naciste libre y es así como deberías estar, pero eso no impidió la caída de mis lágrimas donde en cada una de ellas se encontraba los bellos momentos que pasamos juntos; tu primera cabalgata, tu primer baile, tu primera salida de caza y por sobre todo los "te quiero" y "No me abandones England" que me solías decir. Lo siento pero esa vez no fuiste tú quien renuncio a mí, fui yo porque si hubiese querido evitarlo te hubiese escuchado y aconsejado todo el camino, pero eso hubiese significado que ya no estarías mas conmigo. Ese 4 de julio fue una de las guerras que mas sufrí, perdí mi orgullo, mis tierras, mis soldados y por sobre todo perdí a mi familia._

_Lo que no me esperaba es que respondieras a todo lo que hice después, intentaste invadir a tu hermano, me desespere no quería que nadie más me dejara por lo que tuve que dañarte, queme tu corazón, no sabes cuánto me dolió pero tenía que ser fuerte tu ya no eras mi adorado hermano solo eras un país más que intentaba quitarme lo que es mío, no sabes cuánto llore esa noche, cuantas botellas de whiskey se llenaron de lagrimas, sabía que ya nada iba a ser como era ahora me había ganado tu odio completamente y me lo merecía es mas yo ya era dueño de tu desprecio._

_Pasaron los años y te pude volver a ver, ya habías crecido, aquellos rasgos juveniles propios de la adolescencia ya habían desaparecido casi por completo; hay estabas tú con tu uniforme militar y esa casaca de bomberos favorita y unas gafas que escondían esos inmensos zafiros tuyos, pero para mí parecías un ángel frente a un cuerpo ya demacrado por la guerra y caído de su propio pedestal de gloria. Mi imperio estaba decayendo, la guerra me tenía enfermo y destrozado con las manos atadas y tú con esa sonrisa arrogante que fuiste adquiriendo tal vez con los años me ayudaste a salir. Que ironías de la vida yo te encontré solo en un campo y te ayude a caminar, tú me encontraste solo entre las ruinas y me ayústate a levantarme._

_Otra guerra había azotado el continente, con mi imperio caído definitivamente estaba solo a merced de los alemanes, Francia se había rendido junto a todos los demás aliados y Rusia vivía su propio infierno, de nuevo me encontraba solo como en el principio, ahí rodeado de escombros en la que alguna vez fue mi amada capital con la respiración entrecortada y la visión fuera de foco; ya no podía hacer nada mas, apenas tenía mi ejercito y mi pueblo agonizaba. Entonces apareciste y me dijiste que ya basta de descansar que era hora de seguir peleando como corresponde, sabes en ese momento me ilusione pensando que habías venido a recatarme a ayudarme, pero todo era mentira tu cara me lo decía, tu venias por venganza por lo que Japón le hizo a tu querido Pearl Harbor y al entrar en la guerra tenias un motivo suficiente para cobrárselas. Pero sabes a pesar de eso no me sentí furioso ni enojado como correspondía, solo me sentía vacio supongo que eso acompaña al sentimiento de lastima propia, sentía que la ayuda que me brindabas era por mera lastima y por relaciones internacionales, tenias que ser el héroe de mundo y ayudar a los más desvalidos, yo solo era un ejemplo de la bondad que podía dar Estados Unidos ¿Dime Estados unidos me ayuste por lastima o por imagen pública?_

_Desde ese momento nuestros encuentros fueron más frecuentes gracias a la ONU, ahora te podía ver en cada reunión sin tener la vergonzosa necesidad de preguntar a través de otros por tu salud, podía ver tu cara de felicidad mientras te atragantabas con una que otra hamburguesa e incluso escuchar tus ridículas ideas de salvación mundial con héroes gigantes porque para mí eso no eran más que pruebas de que tu encanto infantil seguía allí y por lo tanto el niño que alguna vez y que sigo amando estaba allí._

_Pero todavía puedo ver esa imagen grabada con fuego en mi mente, la caída de tus preciadas torres gemelas; en ese momento no eras más que desesperación y dolor en una sola expresión, había atacado tu nación, tu gente y tu propia existencia. En ese momento lo único que quería era consolarte y protegerte como alguna vez lo hice, tenía miedo que te rompieras te habías vuelto tan frágil, para ti ese dolor era desconocido solo eres un pequeño infante frente a nosotros, naciones que han vivido cinco veces y mas que tu, tu no sabías que hacer y tu pueblo clamaba venganza así que eso fue lo que sucedió. Te apoye junto a tu hermano la búsqueda de la sangre que tanto ansiabas que se derramara por haber hecho sufrir a quienes se sentían protegido por ti, tu pueblo. A partir de ese momento tú gobierno y el mío se declararon inseparables en su llamada "Relación especial" y nuestras visitas se hicieron mas frecuentes._

_Con el tiempo ese distanciamiento que teníamos fue desapareciendo, incluso se podría decir que éramos como amigos que peleaban cada vez que hablaban, pero la amistad estaba allí. No sabes cuan feliz fui al saber que podía volver a compartir tiempo contigo aunque a veces me sacaras de quicio con tus "Iggy esto…" o "Arty aquello…" era hermoso saber que volvías a sonreír cerca mío, nada me hacia mas feliz que escuchar tus payasadas e incluso burlas contra mi persona por que así sabia que me prestabas atención._

_Pero a lo largo de toda nuestra historia sigo sin entender como eres en realidad, cuando te pisotean o te quieren hacer daño tú los enfrentas como todo un guerrero y sales airoso y victorioso, cuando se ríen de ti sobre tus defectos tú le dices algo peor y se ríen juntos. ¿Cómo puedes ser así América? Cuando se ríen de mi yo los insulto pero no me siento capaz de reír es más me siento peor y sé que todo lo que me dicen es verdad. _

_América tu eres una gran nación, tienes aliado y enemigos que desean verte muerto pero a ti no te importa solo le sonríes a la vida y contagias a los demás con tu alegría, yo solo estoy aislado, no se reír mas, no hay felicidad cuando no estás a mi lado y a mí me quieren por lo que le puedo dar pero nada más. Dime América ¿Todo esto es porque eres un héroe?_

_Me pregunto qué significa ser un héroe, cuando lo busco en un diccionario es aquel que salva a las personas y las tiene antes que así mismo, pero tú no eres así, intentas salvar a los demás y terminas metiendo mas la pata, prefieres a las hamburguesas y a tus videojuegos antes que a los demás entonces ¿Cómo puedes ser el héroe del mundo?_

_Pero aun así quizás ya sabiendo esto, intentas ayudar al resto a pesar de tus fracasos, buscas ver lo mejor de cada persona para alegrar el día y por sobre todo con esas sonrisas deslumbras y quitas las tinieblas de mi propio mundo. Dime América ¿Por qué no puedo ser como tú? Eres un ave destinada a volar por el firmamento celeste mientras que este pajarito te admira dentro de su jaula de oro, te envidio América y no sabes cuánto pero eso no me detiene a desear lo mejor para ti a rezar por tu felicidad porque aunque digan lo contrario para mi eres y siempre serás el héroe de mi mundo._

_Pero tengo que dejar de ser egoísta y ponerme a compartir como tú en algunas cosas ¿no crees? No quiero que seas el héroe de mi mundo es el de los demás y por eso yo no tengo que estar, quizás yo soy el que evita que tú te sientas tan heroico como te gustaría, a nadie le debe gustar los héroes que se juntan con los inadaptados sociales a sí que te dejo libre América para que vueles como corresponde velando por lo que en verdad lo necesitan, yo ya soy un cado perdido así que vuela tan alto como puedas para que de las alturas admires este hermoso mundo que vivimos y por sobre todo ser siempre lo que quisiste ser; el héroe que algún día todos miraran con orgullo y admiración._

_Así que dime Alfred ¿Podrías hacer eso por mi? _

_ Con amor y cariño De Arthur Kirkland Para el héroe de mundo_

Alfred no hacia más que leer y releer la nota que había encontrado horas atrás en la habitación de Inglaterra, aun no entendía que había pasado, que había hecho de mal para que todo esto se fuera de las manos. El amaba a Inglaterra se lo iba a decir esta misma noche pero todo cambio cuando lo encontró frio y helado sin pulso desmayado en un árbol de su amado jardín.

Ahora estaba hay sentado con la cabeza entre las piernas en el hospital de Londres esperando las noticias del doctor encargado de entender a Inglaterra. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo no quería creer que la persona más importante para él estuviera tan lejos en este momento, el se negaba a renunciar, el no lo podía perder no sin antes hacerlo el hombre más feliz del mundo en esta eterna existencia que solo tenía sentido si la compartía a su lado.

Lloraba descansado solo en esa blanca y asfixiante sala de espera, "los héroes no lloran" eso es lo que se repetía a cada momento que le volvía el habla, su Iggy lo veía como un héroe entonces el actuaria como tal; pero como todo héroe tiene una debilidad y la de Alfred estaba allí dentro de la sala de urgencia luchando entre la vida y la muerte.

Mientras la espera se hace eterna se jura y recontra jura que no lo volverá a dejar solo en ningún momento de su vida, que lo hará reír cada momento que pase con él, que se comería y alabaría sus scones y por sobre todo le devolvería con creces todo el cariño que el mayor le entrego a él.

Pasabas las horas y las lagrimas no dejaban de caer, miles de preguntas y pensamientos pasaban por su mente pero solo una siempre se repetía "Te amo y no permitiré que te mueras"

Todo termino cuando el doctor apareció buscando algún familiar del señor Kirkland, a lo que Alfred se levanto con suma urgencia y pregunto que estaba mal con su Arthur….

Pero no recibió buenas noticias, Inglaterra estaba en coma luchando por su vida, había tenido un colapso sistemático funcional completo quizás producto de una sobredosis de pastillas y alcohol combinada con una profunda depresión, que seguía en la unidad de cuidados intensivos y que sería un verdadero milagro que lograra salir de ese estado.

Alfred solo sintió como su corazón se estremecía mientras se caía al suelo y las lagrimas se deslizaba por su rostro, para el esto era imposible el dejo de ver a Inglaterra solo por un mes, no era posible el doctor debía de estar mintiendo pero la mirada serie de este solo le comprobaba lo real que era la situación.

Alfred reía, reía como un demente, esto no podía ser su Iggy jamás tomaría pastillas ¿No? Alcohólico podía ser pero no drogadicto, el doctor no hacía más que mirarlo con lastima pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por la joven nación así que se marcho dejando a un América destrozado en el piso diciéndose una y otra vez "Inglaterra es la tierra de la magia el hará ese milagro, el despertara, verdad, verdad, VERDAD"…

Los días pasaban e Inglaterra no despertaba, Alfred no se separo de el por ningún momento en cuanto le permitieron verlo se quedo en su habitación viendo al ingles rodeado de maquinarias y llenos de tubos que lo mantenía con vida. Otras naciones se enteraron entre ellos Francia y Canadá que en cuanto supieron pasaron al hospital pero no se esperaron ver lo que vieron. A un América demacrado y destrozado y a una Inglaterra casi desaparecida e inerte. Canadá solo lloro porque no podía hacer nada más, mientras que el galo lo consolaba e intentaba que América comiera porque desde que llevo a Inglaterra al Hospital no había probado bocado alguno.

Las horas se hicieron días y los días semanas y nadie puedo apartar a América del lado de Inglaterra, ni siquiera su propio jefe que le exigió a la nación volver a su tierra y nada, América seguía junto a quien fue su hermano, mentor, amor platónico y amor de su vida y razón de su existencia.

Alfred Lloraba, muchos en el hospital fueron testigos de los llantos y palabras de desesperación cargadas de cariño y amor sincero, cada día todas esas semanas América le hablaba a Inglaterra, ya se había declarado cerca de un millón de veces y por cada vez que lo hacia una mirada llena de amor sincero adornaba su rostro. Las enfermeras de vez en cuando le llevaban comida o lo cobijaban cuando se dormía producto de la fiebre inducida por las horas de llanto, todos se daban cuenta de cuán grande era el amor del americano hacia el ingles.

Pero un día fue diferente, mientras le comentaba a Inglaterra acerca de cuando fue a verlo su hermano la maquina dejo de sonar y con ella las palabras del americano se detuvieron, desesperado llamo unas enfermeras que con ayuda del doctor intentaban reanimar al ingles, su corazón se había detenido y con ello el de Alfred también, unos guardias lo habías sacado para que los doctores hicieran su trabajo pero nada, había gritaba y lloraba que su Inglaterra lo necesita, que su Arthur lo necesitaba allí para volver, de que había valido todo ese tiempo que estuvo con él a su lado, lo había perdido y esta vez para siempre, pero no le importaba el tiempo que había estado en el hospital había estado al lado de Arthur como así siempre debió ser, su propia vida se había acabado ahora que Inglaterra no está, su más grande amor había desaparecido y mientras esos pensamientos recorrían su mente por sus zafiros seguían cayendo lagrimas.

Lo dejaron entrar una vez mas esta vez para despedirse para siempre de su más grande amor cuando….

"Hola idiota…."

_Y ya está! OwO un rewiens si les gusto, acepto críticas constructivas, comentarios, cartas llenas de scones, un Iggy por correo y cualquier ayuda para mejorar mi manera de escribir, si has llegado hasta aquí ¡Gracias por leer! :3_


End file.
